Bloons Tower Defense 7 Ideas
Just a couple ideas for BTD7. Picture the prices in your own head based on how much YOU think they should cost. 6th tier upgrades, 1 path. Ninja: Rapidly throws shurikens that pop up to 2 bloons each. 1: Ninja Training Academy: Unlocks the ninja academy. (I'll get to that soon) 2: Proper Education: Allows the 6th and 7th skills to be researched in the academy. 3: Teaching Degree: Allows any tower within the ninja's range to learn the same skills. 4: University: Allows the 8th and 9th skill to be researched in the academy. 5: Full Time Teacher: Allows the ninja to teach more towers in a larger radius. Also allows all bloons popped by the ninja to grant $2. 6: Master's Degree: The ninja has completed his education and has learned all the secrets to total bloon destruction. Plus 3 pierce, plus 2 pierce to all other towers in range, 250% more attack speed, 75% more attack speed to all other towers in range, plus 3 damage, plus 2 to all other towers in range. Academy skills cost money and time (measured in completed rounds) to learn. Skill 1: Disappearing Act: Allows the ninja to hide in a cloud of smoke. The bloons will move slower in its range, as they can't see him. Skill 2: Hand Techniques: Proper holding techniques allow the ninja to better handle the shurikens and throw them faster. Skill 3: Heart Breaker: Allows the ninjas to attack in such a way that any regrow properties are stripped off of the bloons they hit. Skill 4: Pickpocketer: Allows the ninjas to loot the bloons they pop and grant an extra $50-$125 dollars each round, as well as $1 for every bloon popped (added to the bonus). Skill 5: Strategizers: Ninjas can now teleport across the map. They can't remain in the same spot for more than 5 seconds. They have manual targeting and can be set to teleport to the strongest, fastest, closest to the end, or newest bloons on the map. This is the only skill that can't be taught to other towers in the ninja's range. Skill 6: Sharpening: Sharpening skills allow ninjas to sharpen shurikens on their own. Each one has plus 2 pierce. Skill 7: Swordplay: The art of swordplay takes time and dedication. Throwing swords instead of shurkens is even harder, but the swords have 1 more pierce and 1 more damage. Skill 8: Bomb Crafting: Ninjas with the knowledge of bomb crafting use it very well. Every 4th shot is a bomb instead of a sword. The explosions do the same damage but can pop an infinite amount of bloons. Skill 9: Poison Smoke: Poisoned smoke bombs affect bloons but not monkeys. The same smoke the ninjas hide in does extra damage to bloons that are exposed to it. Sorcerer: Throws fireballs that pop lead and gold bloons and pop up to 5 bloons each. 1: Advanced Magic: Advanced fireballs target bloons, maximizing poppage. 2: Flammable Residue: Bloons hit by the fireballs catch on fire and take 1 extra damage every second. 3: Unstable Magic: Unstable fireballs violently explode when the reach their pop limit. The explosion does 2 damage and has infinite pierce. 4: Powerful Magic: Fireballs have an extra 2 pierce and do 3 damage. 5: Blimp Busting Balls: Fireballs do 12 damage to M.O.A.B. and B.I.G. bloon types. 6: Magic Wand: Magic Wands can shoot fireballs 3 times faster, with bigger explosions. Samurai Monkey: Has very short range, but swings a katana in a 180 degree motion with a pierce of 30. 1: Sharp Katana: Increases the katana's pierce to 50. 2: Flaming Katana: The samurai monkey can now pop lead and gold bloons, as well as burn bloons, dealing an additional 1 damage every 2 seconds. 3: Samurai Circle: The samurai can now swing in a 360 degree motion. The katana's pierce is doubled. 4: Ninja Relationships: Any ninjas within the Samurai's range will have 1 extra pierce and a small attack speed increase. 5: Rubber Ripper: The samurai's katana deals 3 damage and 6 to M.O.A.B. and B.I.G. bloons. 6: Samurai Warrior: Samurai Monkey attacks twice as fast and deals twice the damage. Gives all ninjas in range a larger pierce and attack speed bonus, as well as extra damage. Cannon: Shoots bombs that deal amazing grouped damage. 1: Bigger Bombs: Bombs are bigger and have a larger explosion. 2: Missile Launcher: Missile launchers have a much larger range. 3: Splitting Bombs: Each bomb splits into 2 smaller bombs on impact. 4: Cluster Bombs: Each bomb splits into 8 smaller bombs. 5: Super Cluster: Each small bomb splits into 4 smaller bombs that each split into 2 fragments. 6: Maulers: Bombs do 15 damage to M.O.A.B.s and B.I.G.s. The small ones do 9. The smaller ones do 4. The fragments do 2. Radioactive Monkey: Anything that enters its radius will take 2 damage every second. 1: Waste Dumping: Increases the monkey's range by a small amount. 2: Ionizing Radiation: The intense radiation deals 3 damage every second. 3: Extreme Exposure: The higher levels of radiation deal 4 damage over a larger influence radius. 4: Nuclear Bomb Tests: Random explosions occur within the monkey's radius every 5 seconds. Explosions deal 5 damage. 5: Bloontonium Reactor: The Great Bloontonium Reactor is the key to bloon annihilation. Bloons now take 5 damage every second over a larger influence radius. M.O.A.B.s and B.I.G.s take 10. 6: Contamination: Contaminating the bloon's factories mean 40% of bloons take damage upon entering the screen, even if they haven't entered the monkey's range (max: 80%). Bloons: Lead bloons: Just like the lead bloons we all know and love. These lead bloons move as fast as yellows. Class: Bloon Pops into: 2 blacks First Appearance: 28 M.O.T.B.: Have 20% more health than B.A.D. bloons. Move just as fast. Mother Of The Bloons Class: M.O.A.B. Pops into: 1 B.A.D., 3 D.D.T.'s First Appearance: 130 B.I.G.: Have 30% more health than M.O.T.B.'s. Move 10% slower. Big Intimidating Giants. Class: B.I.G. Pops into: 2 M.O.T.B's First Appearance: 150 Super B.I.G.'s: Have double the health as B.I.G.'s. Move 35% slower. Class: B.I.G. Pops into: 2 B.I.G.'s, 4 D.D.T.'s First appearance: 170 Gold bloons: Move as fast as pink bloons. Have 50 health. Same immunities as lead. Class: Special bloon First appearance: 35 Pops into: Nothing This list will be updated soon. Category:Bloons TD 7